Weapon Modding
Dynasty Warriors Online allows players to enhance their weapons in several ways, including Weapon Modification, Weapon Tempering, as well as adding Elements to your weapon. These important aspects of DWOs mechanics will be explained in this page. 'Weapon Modification' To modify your weapon, you need modification points. You get a modification point every 51 uses on your weapon. The max amount of uses you can have on a weapon is 255. So the max amount of modification points you can have is 5'. When you sell a weapon through the broker or put it in your Guild Armory the weapon usage resets to zero. Any modifications that were used on the weapon remain intact, and will count as part of the 5 modification points that the weapon holds. However any unused modification points are lost on the weapon and must be regained by using the weapon again. Basically, you cannot sell weapons to another in hopes of gaining more modification points. The max is 5 on all weapons, and carry over when selling from one player to the next. However, if you send a weapon to another player using the Shipping Desk, everything remains the same including weapon usage. For example, say Player A sells his Dragon Spear containing 2/4 modification points to Player B. Player A had used 2 modification points to increase the upgrade stats on his weapon, however he had 2 modification points left remaining he could use. However, Player A chose not to use them. When Player B starts using the spear, the modification to the upgrade stats remain intact, but the modification points will be reset back to 2/0. Meaning, that Player B must use the weapon 153 times to be able to modify the weapon again when it turns to 2/3. When Player B uses the spear 102 times his modification points will be at 2/2, but he will be unable to do any modifications because Player A had previously already used the first 2 modification points on the Dragon Spear. If you buy a weapon with used modification points you will have to wait till a certain amount of uses to use the remaining modification points. *1 used = wait 102 uses *2 used = wait 153 uses *3 used = wait 204 uses *4 used = wait 255 uses When you have 1 or more modification points, you can go to the Blacksmith, and select the Modify option. You have 4 different types of modifications: *'Basic Value: Raises your weapon's Base Stats. You can raise speed and jump using this. *'Increase Value:' Raises your weapon's Upgrade Stats (obtained with flasks during Battles). *'Emblem:' Allows you to change your weapon's Emblems. It will have a hammer symbol to the right of the emblem that was changed from what it originally was. *'Max Temper:' Allows you to increase your weapon's max temper value by one. 'Modification Cost' There are two kinds of modifications you can choose from. Simple will cost gold and can be reduced based on your Military domestic stat, detailed will cost a set number of AP dependent on the weapons level. Simple Mod Note: The reduction is a rough estimate per Military point. Detail Mod 'Basic Value' Basic value will raise your weapons base stats dependent on which stat you choose, this effects the numbers outside of the parenthesis on your weapon. Your upgrade value is not effect by this kind of mod, this uses 1 Mod point. Note: Base stats are your starting stats when you begin a normal melee where flasks aren't automatically upgraded for you. 'Increase Value' Where basic dealt with the base stats increase value deals with the upgrade stat, this effects the number in the parenthesis on your weapon. Your base stats are not effect by this kind of mod, this uses 2 Mod points. Note: Upgrade stats are your stats when you upgrade in melee, these are the stars you see on your weapon. 'Emblem' Emblem modify can change your first or sixth Charge Attacks. Here is the general description of charge attack for each emblem, but do note that some specific weapon's emblem might be exception to this rule. This kind of mod uses 2 mod points though generally you're better off getting a weapon with the emblems you want instead. *'Thrust': A frontal attack or floating orb. *'Pierce': A ranged or area of effect attack hitting infront and behind. *'Crescent': An attack that curves; frontal or area of effect attack. *'Moon': Area of effect attack that will knock enemies away. *'Fan': C6 only. Powerful ranged attack that knocks enemies away. *'Eclipse': C6 only. Area of effect attack that will daze enemies Emblems are different for each weapon. The same emblem on the same weapon will produce the same attack pattern whether it is on emblem 1 or emblem 6, however the effect might be different, as many emblems will have different charge up time, elemental activation, armor status and damage on depending on whether they are on emblem 1 or 6. You can try emblems by talking to the Proctor NPC (located in the courtyard, next to the Instructor) and taking the weapon testing quest. Additionally, Fan and Eclipse emblems can only be put into the Charge 6 emblem slot as opposed to all other emblems who may be found in either the first or sixth one. For videos and details on different emblems check the Weapon List page. Stat decrease * A simple mod will reduce Base attack by 2, Base Damage by 3, Base defense by 2, Base Life by 4, Base musou by 4 * A detailed mod will reduce Base attack by 1, Base Damage by 2, Base defense by 1, Base Life by 2, Base musou by 2 'Max Temper' This is used to increase the max temper your weapon can have, if you intend to grind your weapon up to level 5+ make sure your current weapons temper is at the max for its level. If you use a max temper mod while it's not at the max temper for it's level then grind to level 5 the max temper mod will be wasted making your weapon weaker without the ability to add more temper(i.e. R4 with 23 max temper, use a max temper mod to make it 24, grind to R5 will have 24 max temper with lower bases stats due to the max temper mod). This uses 1 mod point. Note: Level 5 and 6 weapons will always have 24 max temper unless at level 4 if went over 24 when grinded. Stat decrease * A simple mod will reduce Base attack by 2, Base Damage by 3, Base defense by 2, Base Life by 4, Base musou by 4 * A detailed mod will reduce Base attack by 1, Base Damage by 2, Base defense by 1, Base Life by 2, Base musou by 2 'Weapon Tempering' Weapon Tempering allows you to choose which power-ups you gain from collecting flasks in battle. To temper your weapon you must visit the Blacksmith, select Temper and exchange the necessary amount of gold and gems. The number of gems required increase with the level of the upgrade. For a level 1 Attack upgrade, you will need 1 Amber, for a level 2 upgrade, you will need 2 gems (for a total of 3), and so on. 'Special Upgrade' When tempering a weapon you have a chance of getting a special upgrade. A special temper increases the upgrade stat by 1. Each stat on the weapon has a chance of getting a special upgrade up to 4 times max. You can see how many special upgrades a particular stat has by looking at how many blue bars are lit up on the weapon. Each blue bar represents one special upgrade. The fastest way to get max special upgrades on your weapon is to put a temper into the stat you want, and then remove it using the Blacksmith option Remove Temper, then keep repeating the process until you get the desired special upgrades. However, this option costs AP each time to remove the temper. A test was done on the Japanese server regarding the chances of getting a special upgrade when tempering. Here are the results: The chance of getting a special upgrade was 6.25% (5/80) for the first experiment. The chance of getting a special upgrade was 6.84% (10/146) for the second experiment. (Conducted 7/25/2010) 'Remove Temper' For a small amount of AP you can choose to remove all the tempers on your weapon. The cost per temper depends on your weapons level. So if you had 2 tempers in attack on an R4 weapon, it costs 42 AP (1+2 gems used = 3 gems 3 * 14 = 42). You cannot remove specific tempers, only all the tempers at once. To remove specific tempers on your weapon you have to let the temper durability break and hope the one you want to break is removed (What breaks is determined by random chance). 1 temper is 10000; 01000; 00100; 00010; 00001 NOT 20000; 02000; 00200; 00020; 00002 or more. Removing a 00200 would cost 3 times the AP of removing a 00100 because it takes 3 gems to make a 2 star temper and it only takes 1 gem to make 1 temper. You will not get gems back for doing this. The cost for removing 1''' Temper with AP costs as follows for certain weapon ranks: *The cost is rounded up for R1, R3 & R5 based on the number of temper removed '''Weapon Repair and Durability Every time you use your weapon in battle, it's durability will drop a little (can be prevented by using item mall consumables such as a Craftsman's Sash or a Blacksmith's Sash). The rate of durability loss depends on the amount of tempers your weapon currently has and it's level. The more tempers a weapon has, the faster its durability will deteriorate,also higher level weapons will break faster than a lower level weapon with the same amount of temper. Weapon level also affects the number of gems required for repair. You will lose 1 random temper if your weapon breaks, at which point it returns to full durability. To repair the temper of your weapon, you must use gems equal to the level of your weapon, the gold cost to repair your weapon goes down based on your Military stat. Adding a temper to a weapon will also recover durability to full. Finally, different game modes can affect the rate of durability loss. Showdowns will reduce durability at double the normal rate. All other available modes break at normal rates. Your weapons will also lose durability at a slower rate if you play full games of 4v4. Tip: If the max number of temper on your weapon is less than the weapon level, it's generally better to let it break instead of repairing. For example, if using a level 4 weapon where the max temper you have is 4 (e.g. a 42330 setup), let it break. A random temper will be lost, and your weapon returns to full durability. You can then use either 4, 3 or 2 gems to recover the loss temper. To stretch it even further, if the temper you lose isn't of utmost importance, you can simply continue using the weapon until it's nearly broken, then recover the loss temper. This way, you essentially gain 2 full bars of durability for the cost of 1 temper. 'Adding an Element' See the Weapon Crafting page for more information. 'Chi Imbuing' See the Weapon Crafting page for more information. Category:Game Mechanics